Cupid's Arrows
by iLovemyRobins
Summary: So... when Kid Flash and Robin beg Zatanna to place a spell on Artemis's arrows as a prank, what will happen? Well, it leads to a fight and... Robin falling in love with a wall! A random One-Shot, typed because I was bored and had writer's block on my other stories. Please R&R, thanks! Hope you guys enjoy! XD Used to be called "You've Successfully Hacked into my Heart!"


**Hi guys, this is just a random one-shot I suddenly thought up of and wanted to write. I promise that I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible, too! So, here goes! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. :'(**

* * *

 **General POV:**

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Kid Flash begged, running in small circles around Zatanna. The irritated sorceress merely glared at the ginger - or at least, at the yellow and orange blur around her.

"No, Kid Flash," she snapped, her voice firm and clear.

"But Zatanna!" Robin cut in. He gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Just this once?"

Zatanna knew she shouldn't, but she looked at Robin's masked but clearly adorable eyes and internally melted. "Fine," she ground out. "This… _once_."

 **Artemis POV:**

Artemis examined her arrows. She had seen Kid Flash run around with them before not-very-secretly dumping it on her bed, and did not trust that he didn't mess with them. Hey, it's already bad enough that he had gone into her room without asking, and now running around with her quiver? That was on a whole new level.

Finally, seeing nothing that had changed about her arrows, Artemis quickly poured all her arrows back into the quiver and slung the accessory over a shoulder as she grabbed her bow. Now she would go and get revenge on Kid Flash for touching her personal belongings and for not minding her private space. She crept out of her room and poked her head out, staring down both ways of the hall. Nothing was there. But suddenly she sensed movement near the end of the right hall, and as quick as a whip, Artemis slipped completely out of the doorframe and readied her bow. Smoothly she notched a trick arrow, shooting it at the area where she had generally sensed something moving in the same second it took her to ready her bow.

A yelp told her that she had hit her target. Smirking, Artemis strode briskly towards the source of the noise… only to stop. A sudden blur of yellow, orange, and red crashed into her and made her crumple under the sudden weight. Being a bright thinker, Artemis cleverly said, "Meh?"

"Artie!" Kid Flash cuddled the archer and gave squeals of delight. "Artie, I think I like you!"

Artemis, now confused as well as angry, pushed the speedster off of her. "First of all, don't call me Artie. You know I don't like that name. And second of all, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Instead of answering, Kid Flash just threw himself back onto Artemis and began hugging her again.

"Artie! Artie fartie, you're so cuddly and bubbly!"

Artemis immediately decided that she had had enough. Pushing Kid Flash off again, she sprinted down the hall in futile hopes of escaping the nightmarish scene behind her. She would never outrun the fastest boy on earth, anyways.

She was right. Kid Flash had turned into a blur beside her and tackled her just as they entered the main room where the TV and couch was. They both tumbled in front of the couch and a series of wrestling and attempted hugging began.

"Get away from me, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled, flailing her arms around as Kid Flash wrapped his arms around her, cooing. "Argh!"

"What's happening?" an amused voice said, and Artemis paused fighting for a second to look around to see who talked. Seeing Robin, she began punching Kid Flash with a renewed vigor as she yelled at the Boy Wonder.

"Help me!" she screeched, dodging a hug from Kid Flash. She finally broke free from the ginger and dashed to Robin. Unfortunately, an arrow from her quiver gave Robin a shallow cut on the forearm. Robin looked down in surprise.

"Oh no!" The boy began to run around in a panic, as Artemis stared at him - she didn't need to worry about Kid Flash because the teen couldn't seem to get over the big couch between them (he was continuously walking into the couch with arms outstretched at the girl archer on the other side). But Artemis wasn't worried about that right now, but rather at Robin's reaction over a simple - and minor! - cut. Suddenly Robin stopped panicking and began staring at the closest wall in a serious way.

"Robin?" Artemis said, trying to get the younger teen's attention.

"The wall!" Robin said in an awestruck voice. Artemis blinked at the open adoration in the boy's voice. What about the wall? Why was it so… appealing to Robin? "The wall! It's… it's so PRETTY! It's one in a million!" Oh. Was that what got Robin so attracted to a… white wall?

Almost immediately Artemis was struck by a thought. She crossed her arms angrily across her chest - she had dropped her bow while wrestling with Kid Flash in front of the couch - and furiously demanded, "Is this a joke or a prank? Are you guys trying to troll me?"

No answer. Then:

"Artie bartie! I NEED YOU! COME BACK!"

"This wall deserves a prize for being so beautiful!"

Okay. They obviously weren't okay. Kid Flash was still walking into the couch without actually seeing it and trying to walk around it, and Robin was beginning to cuddle the wall as best as he could at its flat angle. But when he began kissing it, Artemis was jolted back into reality abruptly. She needed help. Now. Someone who could stop these lunatics.

However, Artemis was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Kid Flash finally discovered that the couch was in his way, and after stomping on it in anger for delaying his mission, he had crawled over and was now lopsidedly running to her. When Artemis finally saw him, it was too late and Kid Flash headbutted her into the wall beside Robin who was still covering the wall with smooches. "Ahh!" She gave a thin and small shriek of surprise, but when a stray arrow from her quiver suddenly dug itself into her unprotected shoulder, all Artemis was aware of before black swamped over her was that the TV suddenly seemed like her dream man.

 **Zatanna POV:**

Yawning, Zatanna strode to the nearest Zeta Beam so that she could Zeta into Mount Justice, which happened to be a shed in Central Park. She'd been walking around in Central Park to relieve some stress, and she didn't want to use magic to do it for her. So instead she had Zeta'd to Central Park so that she could just wander around to help.

After quickly and covertly checking around her to make sure no one was looking at her, Zatanna entered the shed and did what she had to do.

~BREAKLINE!~

 _Recognized: Zatanna, B08._

Zatanna materialized in the Zeta Beam in Mount Justice and happily stepped out to be met with…

Chaos. Utter chaos.

Kid Flash and Robin and Artemis were freaking out, each shrieking and yelling dibs over particular items. Kid Flash seemed to be trying to claim Artemis, who in turn was screaming over how she was the rightful owner of the beautiful TV, and Robin was by himself next to a wall as he stroked it lovingly and cooed to it softly. The couch was upside down and food was scattered everywhere - how did they even get there?! - and the heroes themselves were a mess.

But the thing was, Zatanna didn't want to stop it. It was funny watching Kid Flash trying to kiss Artemis while the archer was screaming profanities at him and that she couldn't possibly cheat on the TV with him. Plus, Robin had began singing to the wall while awkwardly hugging it like an old friend. It was amusing to observe.

 _Recognized: Aqualad, B02._

 _Superboy, B04._

 _Miss Martian, B05._

Zatanna covered her mouth with a gloved hand at the new arrivals' facial expressions upon seeing the situation.

"What happened?" M'gann approached Zatanna with Superboy and Aqualad behind her.

Zatanna merely smirked and walked out of the main room to the kitchen while the other three who were still acting sane followed her. "Let's just say that Kid Flash and Robin made me put a spell on Artemis's arrows to make everyone they struck fall in love with the first person or thing that they saw as a prank…"

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done! Might not be funny, but I hope it was. Please R &R, gonna type more soon!**


End file.
